customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Man
"I am stronger and more powerful than any man could dream to become - the logical conclusion is thus: in order for mankind to evolve it must be like me" ~Adam Man ' Adam Man' was the result of an illegal experiment designed to create the ultimate fusion of man and machine - the result was a being that was a near-perfect hybrid of human and computer: yet the experiment went horribly wrong as the newly named "Adam" became unhinged and murdered all of his creators and began his quest to replace all of humanity with beings just like himself - he is now the leader of the Sons Of Man, which are made up of many imperfect clones of himself and a select few "converts". Origins Despite a government-ban on experimentation on living humans a secret organisation of scientists felt they had no choice but to do so in order to progress what they felt was a project destined to aid humanity achieve a higher-state of existence: they labelled the project "Adam" in reference to the Biblical figure and used a willing test-subject recruited from an undisclosed location. Although they tried to minimise suffering the experience proved painful for "Adam" as his body was merged with advanced nanites and his mind became unhinged - he struck out at one of the scientists and killed them, surprised by his newfound strength he proceeded to murder all of the surviving scientists simply to test his limits then left to wander the world for a few years. During his travels he gave himself a second name in the form of "Man" and tried to live amongst humanity again but found his attempts at fitting in futile as he would continually scare away or hurt others with his strength and intelligence - angered by the "weakness" of humanity Adam Man decided that the world would be a much better place if everyone was like himself. Thus Adam Man began his crusade: kidnapping and enslaving a genius by the name of Professor Snieller he proceeded to force him to create the first of many clones, which Adam began to refer to as sons and thus the Sons Of Man was formed: displeased with the continued imperfections in his clones Adam Man eventually killed Snieller and had his brain uploaded into an immobile computer where he continues to exist in the form of the Authority and the task of making clones fell to Adam Jr - his most trusted (and eldest) clone. Adam Man has appeared rarely to the public and it is hard to tell if it is him or not half the time due to the many clones he has produced: one thing is certain though, for the world to stand a chance Adam Man must be stopped and his plans nullified - least the fate of all humans be as tragic as that of Snieller. Powers Adam Man is one of the strongest entities to exist due to his transformation, at least in sheer physical strength - although capable of being harmed he is immensely durable and he is also a genius many times over with a mind that is almost invulnerable to psychic attack or probing: he is also in command of many clones and can invent advanced weaponry with but a thought Appearance Physically Adam Man is at his prime, muscular yet streamlined - much like an Olympian runner, he is of Afro-American heritage and measures in at 6ft 2in in height (weighs 250 pounds): he is bald and likes to wear fairly modern military-gear such as body-armor and carries a collection of hi-tech weaponry with him wherever he goes. Personality Adam Man is almost always cold, calculating and without remorse - eerily calm even when threatened with death and often thinking of himself as superior to everyone and everything. However Adam's calm can turn to anger quickly when he finds his plans or actions in danger of being undone, though he is very disciplined and thus his anger is rarely shown beyond a visible frown - when angered Adam's mind often goes into overdrive mode and he will think of ways to defeat his opponent or overcome any obstacle, making him arguably even more dangerous. Adam never shows love or compassion and seems incapable of understanding such things - being more machine than man ever since the experiment that transformed his body and mind, it is unknown what kind of personality Adam Man had prior to the experiment. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 19 Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 10+++ Endurance: 10 Willpower: 10++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 10+ Characters Category:Mutates Category:Tech-Users Category:Conquerors Category:Lawful Evil